Porque me pertenece !
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Hao & Anna]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Ella simplemente ha nacido para él, para Hao. Está destinada a él, porque le pertenece, siempre fue así... porque él la ama.
1. Boda frustrada

_¡ Porque me pertenece !._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por:Maeda Ai.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.:: Capitulo 1: "Boda frustrada". ::.

* ¿Dónde demonios estoy?. *

Aquellas desconcertadas palabras salieron de su boca.

Recién había despertado y lo había hecho en lugar totalmente distinto al último que vio. Examinó todo a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación algo grande, alfombrada de color vino.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza; sentía un molesto dolor. Entonces se miró a si misma, aun conservaba aquel vestido blanco...

* Es cierto. *    _Recordó._    * Mi vestido de novia. *

Se sentó abrazando su vestido y sus rodillas.

Intentaba recordar los últimos acontecimientos antes de quedar inconsciente.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Permanecía sentada en el interior de una lujosa limusina, que se encontraba estacionada frente a una iglesia. La rubia sólo esperaba el momento indicado para salir.

Buscó entre los invitados, descubriendo a un nervioso Yoh mirar en todas direcciones una y otra vez, y cada cinco segundos directo a la limusina. Ella sonrió, debía haber bajado al menos quince minutos antes pero quería hacerle sufrir un rato. Sólo unos minutos pasaron cuando finalmente salió de su "escondite", mostrando su imponente presencia. Se sabia hermosa, aunque ahora más que de costumbre.

No era vanidad, simplemente puso atención a la forma en que Yoh la miraba, nada fuera de lo normal excepto por el hecho de que él no podía cerrar la boca.

Luego observó a los demás, y ver la misma expresión de su prometido en los rostros de algunos de sus amigos, la hizo sonreír de forma traviesa.

* Cierra esa boca tuya, Horo Horo. *

Le dijo al shaman de hielo.

No podía creer que "él" la estuviese mirando de esa manera. Ante las palabras de la itako, el joven se rascó un poco la cabeza; es que él nunca creyó que ella fuera tan linda. Y bueno, quiso decírselo antes de que se casara con su amigo.

* T-te ves muy linda!!... Anna. *

Ella pareció sorprenderse; no se esperaba un halago por parte de un chico tan... ¿odioso?.

En fin, él tampoco se esperaba que la chica le sonriera levemente como respuesta a dicho halago; una sonrisa que tan sólo realzó la belleza de la itako.

* Arigatou. *

Apenas y logró escuchar el susurro de la sacerdotisa, ella se alejó para "encontrarse" al fin con su futuro esposo.

* Oye, Len. *

* ¿Qué quieres?. *

* Crees que haya alguna otra chica como ella entre los shamanes??. *

El joven chino suspiró. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su amigo percatarse de cuán maravillosa y bella era la rubia, hasta estas alturas?.

Tao se giró para ver a una pelirrosa que los miraba desde hace rato. Tamao era lo más cercano a lo que su amigo pedía, sólo faltaba que el ainu se diera cuenta.

* Tal vez. *

Por otro lado, los novios estaban a un par de metros de distancia. Él no podía dejar de mirarla, ya quería que fuese su esposa. Conforme ella se acercaba, el rojo en el rostro del shaman aumentaba.

Al fin frente a frente, a escaso medio metro de distancia el uno del otro. Pudo admirar esa bella y pequeña sonrisa que la itako le dedicaba a él, a Yoh Asakura.

Él la amaba tanto, y en ese momento sólo deseaba tomar su fina y pequeña mano para entrar juntos al recinto. Así que le ofreció la mano, pero cuando ella iba a estrecharla, algo sucedió....

Fueron separados por insistentes flamas de fuego que repentinamente se les interpusieron. La fría mirada de la joven se volvió incrédula ante lo que sus ojos veían.

* Yoh, ¿qué esta pasando?. *

* No lo sé. *

El joven notó la incertidumbre en las palabras de su prometida; quería tranquilizarla, pero él estaba tan confundido como ella.

* Yo les diré lo que pasa. *

La voz era inconfundible, y el fuego en el lugar era una clara pista.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?.

* ¡ Hao !. *

El nombre de su hermano escapó de sus labios. No quería ni pensar en las razones por las que él se había presentado en su boda.

* Vine por lo que es mío. *

Al escuchar las palabras del amo del fuego, los amigos del novio se apresuraron a protegerlo.

Debía venir por su alma, cual demonio en busca de condenados. Yoh estaba resguardado por sus amigos; no era lo que deseaba para su boda, pero sin duda pelearía.

Esperaban ser atacados por el joven de largos cabellos cuando este se lanzó dispuesto a todo... pero no precisamente contra los shamanes. Hao fue directamente hacia la sacerdotisa, a la cual sorprendió al descender detrás de ella.

Anna quiso girarse y enfrentarlo, pero después de eso no supo más....

El shaman la había golpeado ligeramente en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente. La sostuvo entre sus brazos; tan cerca de ella, bien podía admirar su belleza de forma atenta.

* No te atrevas a hacerle daño, Hao. *

* ¿Hacerle daño?... sólo vine por ella.... *

Las amenazas de los demás poco le importaban; la miraba sin hacer verdadero caso a las palabras de los presentes.

* .... Porque me pertenece. *

El shaman observó a su hermano menor mientras sostenía de la cintura, sólo con una mano, a la joven, lo hacia de forma posesiva y desvergonzada. Una pequeña llama apareció en su mano izquierda, y de pronto todo el lugar ardía en fuego.

Entre la confusión, pudo escabullirse con Anna entre sus brazos; alejándose de forma inmediata gracias al espíritu de fuego.

¿Cómo pudo dejar que eso pasara?. Se habían llevado a su novia frente a sus propios ojos, y de la forma más sencilla.

Ni gritar su nombre de forma frustrada, ni golpear enfurecido al concreto, podría devolvérsela ahora.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La joven suspiró aun sentada sobre la enorme cama.

¿Cómo podía estarle pasando esto?. Ser la victima no le era nada agradable.

* Espero te sientas cómoda en tu nueva habitación. *

La expresión de la itako se tornó sorprendida. Ni siquiera sintió que él entrara a la alcoba.

* ¿Qué es lo que quieres?. *

Anna retrocedió un poco al ver al shaman.

¿Qué pretendía?, cuáles eran sus intenciones?. Quizás ella era lo que necesitaba para lastimar a Yoh de alguna manera.

* ¡ A ti !... Anna. *

Las palabras del joven de castaños cabellos le demostraron cuán erradas eran sus suposiciones.

Su maliciosa sonrisa la hizo temblar. Y con esa penetrante mirada encima de ella, ya comenzaba a imaginarse las lujuriosas intenciones de Hao.

Sin finalizar.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bueno, como pudieron notar, no resistí escribir un par de situaciones entre Horo Horo y Anna. Y aunque al principio doy dos posibles parejas para este fic, es la última, HxA, en quienes se enfoca la historia.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**.   [[ maeda_ai@hotmail.com ]]

Es parte de "Fallen Angel"   ]]

Y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

XKARY   [[ ivy_ocupada@hotmail.com ]]  /  [[ arisugawa_arashi@hotmail.com ]].

PRISS   [[ priss_pk@hotmail.com ]]

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.******

maeda_ai@hotmail.com

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossover.

No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Mía,,,, aunque tenga que obligarte

_¡ Porque me pertenece !._****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por:Maeda Ai.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.:: Capitulo 2: "Mía.... aunque tenga que obligarte". ::.

Ella, temerosa, lo miraba.

El shaman se acercaba lentamente en tanto ella parecía haberse congelado de miedo o algo así, lo suficiente como para no moverse más de diez centímetros.

* No te atrevas a dar un paso más, Hao Asakura.... si te acercas juro que, que yo.... *

Su dialogo fue inconcluso.

En cuestión de segundos el shaman avanzó más de tres metros hacia ella, lo hizo con tal velocidad que Anna se asustó al verlo repentinamente frente a ella y siendo separados por apenas unos cuantos centímetros.

* ¿Qué harás?. Sabes que no puedes hacer nada; no importa cuán fuerte seas, jamás podrás detenerme. *

Sus palabras la hirieron en el orgullo, aunque sabia que el chico tenia razón.

Aun así, Anna se atrevió a estamparle la mano en la mejilla derecha; Hao lo permitió, lo deseaba... de alguna forma lo excitaba.

Fue así que instantes después de recibir la tremenda bofetada de la rubia, se apresuró a robarle un beso.

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se contrajeron apenas sintiera el contacto, contacto que no duró mucho pues ya que la joven se separó de él apenas pudo.

Sintiéndose ligeramente libre, trató de abofetearlo por segunda vez, más él detuvo su atrevida mano, y después la otra, cuando la itako quiso repetir el incidente del día en que se conocieron.

Con una pequeña cantidad de su fuerza fue suficiente para que Hao le impidiese toda clase de movimiento. Entonces la besó cuanto quiso y donde quiso.

Acarició sus labios con los propios para luego deslizar su ansiosa lengua a lo largo del cuello de la joven.

* ¡Detente ya, Hao!.  No te atrevas a seguir. *

La sacerdotisa insistió, siendo ignorada por largo rato.

Hasta que al joven se le ocurrió bajar la guardia y preguntar...

* ¿Por qué te resistes?.  Soy el shaman más fuerte de la tierra... ¿No es eso lo que querías, un shaman perfecto?. *

* No, no, no!!.    _Gritó histérica._    * Yo no quiero nada con tigo, ¿entiendes?. *

Él, un tanto más calmado, la miró; la que no entendía era ella. Él sabia perfectamente que no amaba a su hermano, lo quería pero no lo amaba. Entonces... ¿por qué se negaba?.

* Deja de resistirte, Anna.  ¡Esto te va a gustar!. *

Intentó besarla nuevamente después de esas palabras, aunque apenas fue capaz de rozar fugazmente sus divinos y tentadores labios.

A duras penas, ella lo alejó de si, mirándolo a los ojos por un instante; ese shaman estaba loco de deseo por ella, pero....

* ¿Cómo podría gustarme?.  Se supone que yo debería estar con Yoh no con tigo. *

Por alguna razón aquellas palabras lo hicieron enojar. No un enojo cualquiera, estaba furioso, como si le hubiese lastimado el orgullo.

Ni siquiera pensó lo que hacia, perdió todo control de si mismo.

Elevó la mano derecha para abofetearla con tal fuerza que la hizo girar la cabeza a un costado y caer de lado sobre la cama. Los ojos de Hao habían perdido el color, pero cuando se percato de lo que había hecho fue recuperando la conciencia. 

¿Cómo pudo golpearla?....

Es cierto que calcinó a muchas personas por atrevimientos menos graves que el de la itako, pero.... por alguna razón, nunca quiso hacerle daño a ella. Y ahora....

Anna sollozó un poco. El dolor era inmenso, quizá porque nunca antes lo había sentido, y es que nadie se había atrevido a ponerle la mano encima.... hasta ahora.

Se incorporó levemente mientras se tocaba su adolorida mejilla y miraba con rencor al shaman. Esos ojos negros le demostraban furia y en el fondo... temor, aunque abundantes lagrimas escapasen de ellos.

Él intentó decir algo, pero la itako no lo dejó.

* Te odio, ¿me oyes?.  ¡TE ODIO, HAO ASAKURA!. *

La sacerdotisa le gritó con fuerza para luego abandonar la cama y correr hacia la puerta de la habitación.

El joven de morena piel estuvo inmóvil por un instante; por alguna razón que él desconocía, aquellas palabras le causaron la nueva y rara sensación de dolor en el pecho, pequeño pero creciente dolor.

Mientras tanto, Anna jaló y empujó la perilla de la puerta, pero ésta no cedió; entonces supo que le sería difícil salir de ahí ilesa.

Se estaba desesperando, pero sentirse abrazada pareció paralizarla por completo. Hao la abrazaba desde atrás pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

* No vuelvas a decir eso. *

* ¡No me toques, aléjate!. *

Anna respiraba cada vez más agitada. No cabía duda, le tenia miedo, y eso era lo que Hao menos quería, que ella al igual que el resto del mundo le tuviese miedo.

* Quédate a mi lado. *

La itako no entendió sus palabras; ¿qué era lo que en verdad quería de ella?.

Poco tiempo tuvo para pensar en ello, pues el shaman la sujetó firmemente y de un solo movimiento se la echó, literalmente, sobre el hombro para llevarla nuevamente a la cama.

* Ya bájame, animal. *

Él no le hizo caso.

El rostro de la joven estaba teñido de rojo; golpeaba la espalda del muchacho sin ninguna respuesta. De cualquier forma, él apenas sentía sus inútiles esfuerzos.

Hasta que la dejó caer de mala gana sobre el lecho. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se recostó sobre ella, inmovilizándola por completo con su cuerpo. Así que la besó con fervor y deseo; ocupó sus labios insistente mientras sus ansiosas manos comenzaban a palparle los senos y poco después a estrujarlos sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

Anna lloró de nuevo, se sentía tan impotente ante los impuros deseos del shaman. Su llanto aumentó cuando el joven tiró con leve fuerza de su vestido, desgarrando la parte superior de este más la ropa interior que llevaba.

Sus hermosos senos quedaron descubiertos, siendo admirados por un shaman que ya estaba fuera de si. Poco tardó en "atacar" los pechos de la mujer. Probó sus senos como si en ello se le fuera la vida; besándolos con insistencia y succionándolos sin importarle el dolor que esto le provocaba a la itako.

Los oídos de Hao se volvieron sordos ante los gemidos de desesperación que escapaban de la boca de la chica, mientras su lengua seguía recorriendo ese par de encantos femeninos, lamiéndolos con profunda lujuria.

En tanto, las lagrimas de la rubia sacerdotisa parecían emerger con el simple contacto de los labios del shaman sobre su piel. 

Fue entonces que dejó de forcejear y maldecir.

Anna, olvidándose de su orgullo, le pidió a Hao que la dejase en paz. Su quebradiza voz pidió una y otra vez por su libertad, pero él parecía ignorarla.

Cada instante, cada beso y cada vez que sus manos le estrujaban el cuerpo, ella le insistía en que se detuviera. Incluso terminó suplicándole entre sollozos e incontenibles lagrimas.

* Por favor... *    _Rogó._    * Ya detente. *

A pesar de sus suplicas, Hao pretendía besarla en los labios, pero vio su aterrada expresión. El increíble miedo en sus ojos, miedo a él, sin mencionar la agitada respiración de la joven.

Ese temor, ese maldito temor era lo que el shaman más odiaba, que le temiesen de esa forma.

Él nunca quiso lastimarla, si lo hizo fue porque ella se negaba a estar con él.

Entonces.... cuando sus pupilas se contrajeron y perdieron color, cuando la furia se apoderó nuevamente de él, sujetó violentamente a la itako hasta dejarla boca abajo sobre la cama. Terminó por romper lo que quedaba de aquel hermoso vestido de novia y luego posó las manos en las caderas de la rubia para guiar su duro y erecto pene a la cavidad femenina.

De un solo empuje introdujo más de la mitad de su instrumento sexual, perforando la vagina y desgarrando el himen de la itako.

* Aaahhhhh. *

Un fuerte grito escapó de su boca; sentía como si la hubiesen partido en dos.

El dolor era tan agudo y punzante que le rogó al shaman por que saliera del interior de su lastimado cuerpo.

Sus gritos y sollozos, una vez más, fueron ignorados.

Hao hacia fuerza para adentrarse todavía más en aquel lugar donde una parte de si encontraría placer para expandirlo al resto de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, solo logró que los gritos de la joven aumentasen.

* A-Anna?.... *

Al ver el sufrir de la sacerdotisa, y la sangre que de esta hubo manchado las sabanas, el shaman pareció reaccionar.  ¡¿Tanto la había lastimado?!.  No quiso hacerlo, pero la deseaba tanto que.... perdió el control de si, solo quería tenerla.

Por fin puso atención a sus suplicas, a su llanto. Lloraba cansada pero desesperada; su dolor era y es inmenso.

* Anna, yo... yo no quise.... *

Ella no reaccionaba a las palabras del chico, tan solo seguía recostada, tratando de ignorar el dolor.

* E-esto no es lo que deseaba... para mi noche de bodas, para mi primera vez. *

De pronto la itako le echó en cara el salvajismo que con ella había cometido.

Ella siempre soñó que al estar por vez primera con un hombre seria algo hermoso, inolvidable... mágico.

Pero ahora....

Se encontraba sobre la cama, lastimada física y emocionalmente por y con un hombre con el que nunca imaginó llegar a estar, el shaman más desquiciado de la tierra...

Aquel que no descansaría hasta poseerla.... de todas las formas existentes.

Sin finalizar.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lo anterior viene siendo un Lime... solo esperen el siguiente capitulo y verán la diferencia. En tanto este fue un poco violento.

Originalmente, este y el siguiente capitulo eran uno sólo, pero era muy, muy largo, así que lo dividí en dos, por eso lo más emocionante viene en el otro.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews.... y a los que no, pero leyeron y/o están leyendo este fanfic, también les agradezco.

Ahora mismo respondo sus dudas, sugerencias, etc....

Pinkz88.

Gracias, fuiste la primer persona en dejar review. Te agradezco y espero sigas leyendo el fic.

Annita_chan.

En verdad has leído otros de mi fictions??. Vaya, que bueno que todos, o la mayoría, te han gustado, espero este no sea la excepción. En cuanto al de Horo & Anna, créeme que lo publicare solo por ti, ya que creí que a nadie le interesaría dicha pareja.

Emmyk.

He de decirte que la pareja me gusta, aunque prefiero a Horo x Anna. De todas formas me he propuesto escribir fanfictions con Anna como protagonista junto con otro personaje masculino de mankin, este es el tercero, me faltan dos.

En cuanto a este, créeme que habrá más romance y mucho, mucho Hao x Anna.

Doc.exe.

T_T.... muchísimas gracias, tu siempre dejándome reviews, y yo que no he podido ni contestarte un mail,,, lo siento, los problemas personales, laborales y escolares me absorben por completo, pero pronto te enviare un mail, lo juro.

Y bueno... si, este es el fic que te había comentado, ya leí tu opinión sobre las historias con este contenido, y la respeto, de hecho, estoy de acuerdo con tigo, pero tenia ganas de redactar algo así, creo que soy un poquito masoquista, pero solo un poco.

Lo digo porque Anna es mi personaje favorito y ponerla en una situación así, pues....

Mafaldyna 

Jeje, yo también tengo una mente perversa. Bueno, si, se podría decir que esto fue el prologo, pero como lo sentí un poco largo, lo puse como un capitulo, y pensar que este lo tuve que dividir,, uff.

Priss.

Es cierto, ya casi no me dejas reviews.

Bueno, espero que te guste esta historia... y en algo tienes razón, el capitulo anterior no es nada comparado con los que vienen, en especial con este.

Y deja más reviews, tacaña.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**.   [[ maeda_ai@hotmail.com ]]

Es material de "Fallen Angel"   [[ ]]

Y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

XKARY   [[ ivy_ocupada@hotmail.com ]].  /  [[ arisugawa_arashi@hotmail.com ]].

PRISS   [[ priss_pk@hotmail.com ]]

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.******

Totalizado el 12 de febrero de 2004.

maeda_ai@hotmail.com

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossover.

No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Te quiero solo para mi

¡ Porque me pertenece !.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Por: Maeda Ai.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.:: Capitulo 3: "Te quiero solo para mi". ::.  
  
* Yo... lo siento.... *  
  
Ni siquiera el mismo Hao podía creer sus propias palabras.  
  
Sin embargo, la itako estaba demasiado ocupada con su dolor como para prestarle atención. El shaman la miró atento; aun permanecía dentro de ella, y la joven ya ni siquiera lo insultaba.  
  
Ya la había lastimado, ¿qué más daba si continuaba con esto?.  
  
A sabiendas de que el dolor de la sacerdotisa seguía latente, Hao dejó que un par de sus dedos se deslizaran cerca de la vagina de la chica, buscando cuidadoso el clítoris, ese pequeño botón fuente del placer femenino. No le costó encontrarlo. Apenas lo sintió, masajeó la zona... primero lenta y suavemente de forma que el movimiento de sus dedos estimulase a la itako y contrarrestara un poco su dolor.  
  
Cuando sintió la humedad del sexo femenino aumentó poco a poco la velocidad de sus atrevidos dedos.  
  
* Ha-Hao... nooo!!. *  
  
Al shaman le era difícil creer que la sacerdotisa le suplicase de forma tan dócil y excitante.  
  
* Por favor, no.... *  
  
Se sentía tan impotente, tan ultrajada; Anna no podía creer lo que pasaba.  
  
De pronto, la rubia cerró los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior; los dedos del shaman se apoderaron por completo de su clítoris. Esos dedos varoniles que jugaban, iban y venían frotando su botón de placer, esos hábiles movimientos hicieron estragos en ella.  
  
Incluso el insoportable dolor que sintiera al ser penetrada sin delicadeza ya había sido olvidado.  
  
Él ya lo sabía, y conforme ella apretaba los dientes para no dejar escapar un gemido delatador, pudo sentir como su vagina se humedecía más y más.  
  
Cuando la velocidad de sus "caricias" estaba por vencerla, ella trató de contenerse, de no sentir nada, pero le fue inútil.  
  
El contacto de los dedos del shaman con su hinchado clítoris la hicieron gemir descontrolada...  
  
* No, no... ahhh... mmmm!!.... *  
  
Pero ya no pudo más. Un indeseado pero delicioso orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo. Hao se aprovechó de las sensaciones que experimentaba la itako para forzar el resto de su miembro al interior femenino. El poco dolor de tener toda la hombría del shaman dentro de ella fue algo que apenas y sintió.  
  
Nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo y este, por el ser el primero, la dejó completamente confundida y cansada. No obstante, poco tiempo tuvo para pensar o disfrutar esa sensación, pues el joven no esperó para iniciar un rítmico mete y saca en la maltrecha vagina de la sacerdotisa.  
  
Anna se olvidó de todo.  
  
Sentir aquel grueso y duro pedazo de carne deslizándose dentro de ella, le hizo olvidar que él no era su prometido, que se suponía debía estar con Yoh. No, nada de eso cruzó su mente. Ni siquiera que minutos antes rogó por que la dejara en paz y no le tocase un sólo cabello... ahora...  
  
* Hao, Hao... no, no... por favor de-detente... no quiero sentir más. *  
  
Nunca haría tal barbaridad. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?. El muchacho estaba en la cima del placer; hacer suya a Anna era algo demasiado placentero como para detenerse.  
  
Saberse el primero fue todavía mejor, no por que le importase mucho si Anna era virgen o no, sino porque esto era algo con lo que podía torturar a su hermanito.  
  
Pero por ahora, verla tan entregada, moviendo las caderas en busca de un mayor contacto con su miembro... lo volvía loco de deseo.  
  
De un momento a otro, las grandes manos del shaman atraparon los senos de Anna; jugó entretenido con los erectos pezones de la rubia. Esas pequeñas aureolas que coronaban los pechos de la joven y que tanto le atraían a él.  
  
Después, Hao dejó que todo el peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre la suave y frágil figura de la sacerdotisa mientras seguía aferrado completamente a los senos de la itako, y sin dejar de entrar y salir de su apetecible vagina.  
  
* Te dije que te gustaría.... ¿no es así?. *  
  
Hao acercó los labios al oído de la joven con el único objetivo de susurrarle aquellas palabras, y de paso... morder levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica.  
  
* Hao... si... ¡me gusta!. *  
  
La joven olvidó por completo el orgullo.  
  
Y es que lo deseaba, a él y a su instrumento varonil que tanto placer le estaba dando.  
  
Los gemidos de gozo que Anna emitía no tardaron en volverse gritos al sentir como las paredes de su vagina recibían al pene de Hao.  
  
A la joven le era exquisito sentir como aquel miembro masculino entraba hasta el fondo y salía totalmente una y otra vez en un agradable ciclo de éxtasis.  
  
El shaman se movía de un forma desquiciadamente excitante, aun para ella, haciéndole sentir el gran placer de ser penetrada. Él, a su lado, sigue susurrándole cosas que ella responde solo gracias a las nuevas sensaciones de pasión y placer.  
  
Pero Hao, viendo el cambio de actitud de Anna, quiso arriesgarse con sus palabras y sacar provecho de la situación; solo deseaba que ella quedase atada a él después de esto....  
  
* Anna... voy a detenerme. *  
  
* No, no... no lo hagas, sigue!!.... *  
  
* ¿Por qué he de hacerlo?... yo no soy quien debería estar haciéndote el amor ahora. *  
  
* Siiii, si lo eres... mi único hombre... ¡mi dueño!.... no quiero hacerlo con nadie más. *  
  
La itako apenas y pudo creer que todas esas palabras habían sido suyas, pero los orgasmos que le procuraba ese hombre eran tan intensos y continuos.  
  
Además no mentía, al menos no en ese momento, pues en verdad en ese instante lo sentía su hombre... quería tenerlo completamente dentro de ella, que la hiciera suya de las formas que él quisiera.  
  
Este shaman la había hecho olvidarse de Yoh.  
  
Quien sabe como se estaría pasando la noche el menor de los Asakura, pero Hao la estaba pasando de maravilla, de verdad estaba disfrutando de esto, y ni que decir de Anna... ella estaba fuera de si.  
  
La sacerdotisa ya no pudo resistir las delirantes penetraciones de Hao; gimiendo como hasta ahora no lo había hecho, y moviendo las caderas más rápido. Alcanzó un nuevo orgasmo.  
  
Tembló entera y su cuerpo se puso rígido mientras su vagina se contraía haciendo que sus músculos internos apretaran el miembro del joven.  
  
El shaman salió de ella; pero le sorprendió que la itako lo abrazara y besara apasionadamente.  
  
No era para menos, la rubia seguía agradecida y caliente aun, lo suficiente como para continuar moviéndose justo después de que su amante le introdujera una vez más su pene.  
  
Se encontraba aferrada a él; lo mordía, lo besaba, le decía: "quiero sentirte hasta el fondo de nuevo".  
  
* Te gustó, amor?. *  
  
La pregunta surgió por parte de un Hao que parecía no poder estar más satisfecho de lo que había logrado en ese hermoso cuerpo antes virgen.  
  
* Oh, si... soy solo tuya ahora. *  
  
* ¡Siempre lo fuiste!. *  
  
Anna no entendió esas palabras, aunque poco le importaron. Estaba tan entretenida en sus momentos de placer, que no quiso meditar más.  
  
Solo sabía que ahora, quizá por el placer, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de darle gusto al shaman. Por eso estaba completamente fuera de si; realizaba movimientos de sube y baja por ella misma mientras sentía como Hao se limitaba a ajustar sus grandes manos a su estrecha cintura de mujer.  
  
El rodear el cuello del shaman con sus brazos, le facilitó a este el deleitarse con el frenético movimiento de los senos de la sacerdotisa, era como si "brincaran" rítmicamente para excitarlo todavía más. Como una pequeña danza que lo invitaba a probarlos hasta saciarse por completo... danza a la que no se pudo negar.  
  
Así pues, el amo del espíritu de fuego dejó que sus labios se saciaran de aquel par de suaves y pequeños pechos que se le ofrecían y que lo estaban volviendo loco.  
  
Estaba tan excitado que lamió y succionó de forma imparable, incluso mordió los duros pezones mientras sus manos apretaban tan hermosos atributos de la mujer; a veces suave, a veces fuerte... las manos del shaman simplemente no podían quedarse quietas.  
  
Los gemidos ahora más constantes y casi descarados, pero incitadores, de Anna ayudaron mucho. Hao sentía que podía quedarse así toda la noche.  
  
"O Toda lo vida". Pensaba el shaman; la idea de estar posado entre las piernas de la itako era una muy agradable, tanto que quería permanecer así por siempre.  
  
Entonces la besó como si fuere la única cosa importante en la vida. Acarició los labios femeninos con los propios para luego abrirle paso a su traviesa lengua.  
  
Quiso mirarla; los lindos ojos de la rubia, aunque entrecerrados, reflejaban pasión y lujuria, un infinito deseo que debía ser apagado por él.... solo por él.  
  
* Anna.... te amo. *  
  
* Hao, yo.... *  
  
Un nuevo beso silenció a la rubia.  
  
Las palabras del muchacho habían sido firmes y sinceras; en cuanto a la sacerdotisa, Hao prefirió no saber su respuesta.... no ahora.  
  
* Anna. *  
  
Ella, respondiendo nuevamente a su llamado, lo miró profunda y curiosamente, encontrándose con la maliciosa sonrisa del shaman.  
  
Lo sintió salir completamente de su exhausto cuerpo mientras apoyaba las varoniles manos sobre sus caderas. Lo que siguió fue tan repentino como inesperado....  
  
El joven de largos cabellos la penetró de una sola vez hasta el fondo, provocándole choques eléctricos a la sacerdotisa, quien se abrazó a él mientras trataba de jalar aire por la boca; la embestida de su compañero había sido tan tremenda que casi la dejó sin aire.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que le viniera otro orgasmo a la sacerdotisa, que gritaba en la cima de su excitación.  
  
Las palabras al aire se resumían en gemidos de una sola letra, o en pronunciar entrecortadamente el nombre del shaman que, si bien a la fuerza intentó tenerla, terminó haciéndole el amor de una forma que incluso fue correspondida.  
  
Cuando su cuerpo no aguantó más, Anna se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo, empapado de sudor, de Hao.  
  
Aun era agradable, aun era hermoso; la sensación de las paredes de su vagina al contraerse era plena, y prueba de que había disfrutado de esto de forma inimaginable.  
  
Por su parte el shaman de fuego no iba a poder contenerse durante más tiempo pues su pene era apretado y aprisionado por el sexo femenino.  
  
Sujetando la barbilla de la joven, la miró directo a sus cansados ojos para decirle algo....  
  
* Anna, yo.... quiero llenarte. *  
  
Ella sólo acarició una de las mejillas del chico y luego lo besó como respuesta; estaba completamente entregada a él.... Hao en verdad la estaba llenando.  
  
En el momento que el muchacho de morena piel no pudo soportar más, permitió que un orgasmo recorriera su miembro y que dicha sensación se expandiera en su cuerpo.  
  
Cuando se dio el lujo de vaciar su esencia dentro de Anna, no podía sentirse más satisfecho.  
  
Ellos seguían, ahí, abrazados mientras el liquido blanco iba a desembocar en la dilatada vagina de la itako.  
  
Tuvo que pasar un rato para que Hao abandonara el cuerpo femenino permitiendo que el semen escurriera por las piernas de la rubia.  
  
De inmediato y como si recuperara la cordura, Anna se alejó de él; le dio la espalda de forma tan fría, que al shaman le fue imposible no sentirse rechazado. Una vez más.... volvían a empezar con ese juego en el que se lastimaban mutuamente sin desearlo.  
  
Él la observó con atención, creía que ya lo había entendido, pero la escuchó llorar. A pesar de que la sacerdotisa se rehusaba a derramar lagrimas o sollozar, no podía evitarlo, el sentimiento de culpa era muy grande.  
  
* Anna, escucha.... *  
  
* Déjame en paz!. Se supone que debí estar con Yoh, no con tigo....¿cómo pude hacerle esto?, dime. *  
  
El shaman intentó tocarle el hombro, pero la joven se había girado para enfrentarlo; estaba prácticamente histérica hasta que finalmente se calmó un poco al gritarle todo aquello a su nuevo amante.  
  
* ¿Cómo voy a verlo a la cara después de esto?. *  
  
Sus ojos negros amenazaron con derramar más lagrimas, hasta que Hao la abrazó. Esos ojos, hasta ahora entrecerrados por acumular el agua salada, se abrieron con sorpresa al sentirse estrechada de forma tan suave y sutil.  
  
Fue extraño, pero tenia la sensación de que el shaman nunca le haría daño, al menos no desde ahora.  
  
* No lo verás de nuevo. * _Le dijo con voz firme._ * Porque eres mía, solo mía.... te quiero solo para mi y no solo por esta noche.... serás mía para siempre.... Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás volverás a ver al estúpido de mi hermano. *  
  
* Pero, Hao.... *  
  
El muchacho se atrevió a mirarla, encontrando un lindo tono rosa en sus mejillas, seguramente por sus últimas palabras.  
  
Sujetando el rostro de la rubia con ambas manos, limpió las lagrimas que a sus mejillas surcaban, entonces, al sentirla más tranquila se dedicó a besarla suavemente; con besos cortos, con besos largos... quería memorizarse aquella incomparable sensación de besarla.  
  
Anna simplemente le correspondió; en parte se sentía estúpida porque el pequeño discurso de Hao la había convencido por completo, dejándola sin intenciones de oponerse a los deseos del shaman. También se dejó envolver por sus fuertes brazos mientras gemía tímidamente entre los tantos besos del joven.  
  
No permanecieron mucho tiempo así, Anna se dejó vencer por el sueño pues estaba completamente agotada. Terminó recostada en el hombro derecho del shaman mientras este la rodeaba con su brazo.  
  
La miró por algunos minutos; tan tranquila, tan hermosa, con la tenue luz de la luna iluminando su fino y hermoso rostro.  
  
No pudo evitar sonreír con diversión, batalló mucho para tenerla incluso la obligó, pero todo había valido la pena.  
  
Ahora, tan cansado como ella, cerró los ojos con la seguridad de que esta no seria la última vez que la tendría entre sus brazos, y que mañana, al despertar, ella estaría ahí a su lado, dispuesta a entregarle los días de su vida....  
  
.... Porque así lo deseaba, porque ahora era suya.... porque la amaba.  
  
Sin finalizar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ahora si... llegamos al lemon. Creo que la pareja es linda, e inexistente como la que tanto me gusta T_T. Bueno, este capitulo tiene un poco más de romance, según yo, puesto que el otro se tornó un tanto violento, ni tanto. El siguiente capitulo no tiene lemon, pero todavía tengo más intimidades que contar sobre esta pareja.  
  
Por cierto, el cambio en Anna fue muy radical, no creen?, ¿qué opinan de esto?.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Siento mucho la tardanza; muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfiction, por eso y por dejarme sus comentarios los cuales siempre tomo en cuenta para mis futuras historias.  
  
... .Respondo reviews ...  
  
Hikari Asakura  
  
La idea de que Hao se atreviera a lastimar a la rubia surgió del hecho de que conozco a unos cuantos hombres así de violentos... posesivos, más que nada.  
  
De Hao y Anna ya te di más o menos una idea, se quedaran juntos... lo siento mucho fans del YohxAnna. En cuanto a Yoh, trataré un poco sobre él en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Pinkz88  
  
Sabes?, yo siempre he creído que Hao esta mal de la cabeza, o al menos es muy agresivo, de ahí que en la historia aunque quiere a Anna, la maltrata por así decirlo.  
  
El homenaje era bien merecido,,,  
  
Emmyk   
  
T_T, te agradezco el que continúes leyendo el fic. La pareja es muy interesante, aunque yo adoro a HHxA.  
  
Si no has leído nada sobre estos dos, en mi página hay un fanfiction, el cual no sé cuando vaya a subir a ff.net.  
  
Annita chan  
  
Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. Siento mucho lo de la violencia, pero fue algo que se me ocurrió. Para contrarrestar esto, planeo escribir otro fiction con esta pareja aunque con mucha miel.  
  
Priss  
  
Ya sabía yo que tú me ibas a reclamar.  
  
Lo siento, lo siento.... admito que me atreví a escribir una situación así porque la pareja no es la que más me gusta; jamás escribiría algo donde Horo lastime a Anna... no, lloraría T_T.  
  
Estoy de acuerdo con tigo, a Jeanne casi la calcina por nada, mientras que con Anna hasta se deja abofetear. Yo pienso que si la quiere... lo dijo en el anime, no?, al menos lo dio a entender.  
  
Romance no te prometo, al menos no derramaré miel, pero los últimos capítulos no tienen violencia.  
  
Así soy yo, explicita en todo ^^, no sé que te habrás imaginado pero es buena señal.  
  
Nekoyue  
  
Gracias por leer este y otros de mis fanfictions.  
  
Si gustas, puedes decirme el titulo de los fics que no ubicas a los personajes y yo te puedo explicar más o menos el asunto, pues supongo que se debe a que utilice los nombres originales, eso puede ser.  
  
Que bueno que te guste mi forma de escribir, espero seguirlo haciendo bien y mejorar para que tú y otras personas sigan leyendo mis historias.  
  
Beso recibido ^^.  
  
Leny  
  
El fic aun continua, aunque confieso que me tardo bastante en subir los capítulos. Trataré de hacerlo de forma más constante.  
  
Con Anna... si, se me paso la mano, quizá por eso le cambié la actitud en este capitulo pero creo que el cambio fue muy exagerado. Gracias por decir que soy buena escribiendo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo.  
  
Maeda Ai-sama...cielos, me gusta como se oye.  
  
Nanase  
  
Te agradezco el tiempo que te tomaste para leer el fic y además dejar un review, no importa si estos son pequeños, pues con tus sencillas palabras me has hecho sentir muy bien. Espero lo sigas leyendo y si lo recomiendas te estaré eternamente agradecida.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. [[ maeda_ai@hotmail.com ]]  
  
Es material de "Fallen Angel" [[ http://mx.geocities.com/angelescaidos_l/ ]]  
  
Y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:  
  
XKARY [[ ivy_ocupada@hotmail.com ]]. / [[ arisugawa_arashi@hotmail.com ]].  
  
PRISS [[ priss_pk@hotmail.com ]]  
  
Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.  
  
POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.  
  
Totalizado el 12 de febrero de 2004.  
  
maeda_ai@hotmail.com  
  
La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.  
  
NO escribo:  
  
Continuaciones de fanfictions.  
  
Fanfictions a petición.  
  
Crossover.  
  
No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Ella no volverá

¡ Porque me pertenece !.  
  
Por: Maeda Ai.  
  
.:: Capitulo 4: "Ella no volver". ::.  
  
El grado de desesperación ya era insoportable incluso para un hombre tan despreocupado como lo era él.  
  
La buscó como loco; sus amigos y espíritus no dudaron en recorrer minuciosamente por todo Funbarioka y las ciudades más cercanas, incluso el shaman recurrió a su amigo inglés, cuya técnica de radiestesia se tornó como su última esperanza. Pero nada.... no había nada, la itako parecía haber desaparecido completamente.  
  
Maldición, maldición.... ¿dónde demonios está?.   
  
Con palabras furiosas, Yoh Asakura dejó que su puño se precipitara hasta el piso de madera.  
  
Estaba desesperado, ya no sabia que hacer para que la rubia regresara con él....  
  
Si al menos tuviera la seguridad de que ella está bien....   
  
La furia que lo embargara segundos atrás se volvió preocupación. Temía tanto por la seguridad de la sacerdotisa...  
  
Descuida, Anna está mejor que nunca.... te lo aseguro.   
  
Escucharlo fue repentino, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.  
  
Su maldito hermano se encontraba a por lo menos cuatro metros alejado de él, sentado sobre el pasillo que daba hacia el jardín de la pensión.  
  
La expresión tranquila en el rostro de su gemelo lo hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué tan ciertas podían ser sus palabras?, después de todo se trataba del maniático shaman: Hao Asakura. Él era lo más parecido a un demonio sobre la tierra.  
  
Yoh no pudo contenerse más, con tres o cuatro rápidos pasos eliminó la distancia entre él y su visitante.  
  
Más te vale no haberla lastimado, maldito.... de ser así, juro que esta vez si acabaré contigo.   
  
El menor, enfurecido, amenazó al intruso que no hace mucho se había llevado a su prometida.  
  
Lo sujetó de la capa elevándolo ligeramente sobre el piso, no obstante, Hao sonrió divertido al ver la ira reflejada en los ojos de su hermano.  
  
Descuida.... sufrió un poco al principio, pero después lo disfrutó mucho.   
  
El rostro del amo del fuego no podía estar más lleno de satisfacción.  
  
Al escucharlo, Yoh lo soltó de mala gana; sus pupilas estaban contraídas, estaba sorprendido, sin duda. Y es que no era tan despistado como para no entender lo que Hao trataba de decirle.  
  
¿A caso se atrevió a tocarla?. Si el desgraciado hablaba en serio entonces si lo mataría.  
  
Él amaba a Anna y no podía soportar la idea de que Hao la obligara a estar con él.  
  
Celoso, desquiciado, Yoh le exigió al otro shaman que dejara de decir estupideces y le devolviese a la itako.  
  
No me crees?, ¿quieres pruebas?.   
  
Sin esperar una respuesta, el shaman de largos cabellos se despojó de la capa que a su pecho cubría, mostrando así la musculatura que con los años aumentó.  
  
Su hermano menor lo observó seriamente.... no entendía lo que significaba todo esto. Tan solo veía algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo y una que otra marca roja que apenas y se distinguía; tan solo rasguños en el cuello y pecho de aquel hombre.  
  
Y bien.... dónde están las pruebas?.   
  
Ay!, hermanito, que inocente eres.... las marcas que ves me las hizo tu querida Annita.   
  
El rostro de Yoh volvió a tornarse furioso, en tanto Hao se mostraba lleno de satisfacción de tan solo ver la reacción de su hermano.  
  
El menor de los Asakura comenzaba a formarse ideas del porque Anna le había hecho eso al otro joven; el shaman de fuego adivinó la inseguridad que invadía a su rival y con gusto develó algo que le afectaría mucho más....  
  
Estaba loca de placer, ¿sabes?.... bueno, se resistió al principio pero terminó por entregarse a mi por completo.   
  
Las pupilas de Yoh se dilataron.  
  
Esa era una broma de muy mal gusto. Debía estar mintiendo, Hao le estaba mintiendo; la itako nunca permitiría que ese desquiciado la tocase, pero.... ¿y si la obligó?, si la lastimó?.  
  
El dueño del espíritu de fuego no recordaba haber visto a su hermano tan enfadado como lo estaba ahora. Sabrá dios que tanto pensaría en ese momento, pero por su expresión se notaba que lo odiaba. Hao estaba seguro de que su gemelo debía estar maldiciéndolo, hasta podía jurar que el menor de los Asakura deseaba matarlo con sus propias manos. Ese pensamiento hizo sonreír al shaman de largos cabellos, una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, una sonrisa de victoria.  
  
Pero, bueno.... El tenso silencio fue roto por Hao mientras este se cubría de nuevo con su capa. solo vine para decirte que ella está bien.... a mi lado. Así que no te preocupes.   
  
Las palabras del mayor de los shamanes estaban llenas de sarcasmo; le era tan divertido burlarse de su patético hermano.  
  
Y francamente esa había sido la única razón por la que viniera a verlo.... para burlarse de él, para echarle en cara que la itako ahora era suya y que mejor se olvidase de seguirla buscando pues aun cuando llegase a encontrarla él no la liberaría, e incluso estaba seguro de que la misma Anna se negaría a volver con el inútil de Yoh.  
  
Justo cuando el shaman de fuego estaba por desaparecer del lugar su hermano menor lo detuvo.  
  
Es que no lo entendía.... ¿por qué se la llevo?, por qué la está lastimando?. Si lo que quería era vengarse de él eso era algo que podía entender, pero no tenía porque haber metido a la rubia en todo esto, mucho menos ser capaz de hacerle daño físicamente.  
  
¿No lo entiendes, hermanito?. Hao miró con superioridad a su gemelo mientras, con paciencia, le explicaba. Ella me pertenece.... ha sido mía incluso mucho antes de hacerle el amor. El herirte al quitártela fue simple consecuencia.   
  
La sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del shaman de fuego fue lo último que Yoh pudo ver; Hao había desaparecido ante sus ojos dejándolo confundido y furioso, pero sobre todo sintiéndose impotente.... le habían arrebatado de una forma tan fácil a la mujer que amaba, mientras tanto él seguía ahí, conciente de que muchas de las palabras de su hermano eran ciertas.  
  
En especial la realidad de que Anna ya no lo amaba.  
  
.... La había perdido y ya nada podía hacer para que ella volviese a su lado.  
  
Sin finalizar.  
  
Pido perdón a las seguidoras de Yoh.  
  
Este capitulo responde a las preguntas de muchos a cerca de que iba a ser de este "pobre" hombre. Bueno, no trataré más lo que fue de este personaje, por lo que los capítulos restantes se enfocan solamente a la relación entre Hao & Anna.  
  
Me disculpo por la tardanza y les agradezco el que sigan leyendo este fanfiction y también por los reviews que me han dejado.  
  
... .Respondo reviews ...  
  
Nekoyue  
  
Muchas gracias por tus palabras, aquí esta el cuarto capitulo. Nada de lemon, pero ya deje clara la situación de Yoh... sufrir.  
  
Bueno, es que, quería hacerlo sufrir.  
  
Haru  
  
Gracias, disculpa que no pueda actualizar tan seguido, créeme que no es mi intención demorar tanto.  
  
Que bueno que te gusta mi fic...TT, creo que de todos los que he escrito este es el que más ha gustado, ni ganas daban de terminarlo pero ya falta poco.  
  
La pareja es linda, aunque prefiero a HoroxAnna, (lo sé, soy rara), tengo planeado otro fic HaoxAnna, para compensar la violencia contenida en este, quiero derramar mucha miel.  
  
Emmyk  
  
Por favor no te disculpes, al contrario, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y enviarme reviews. Si este fic te ha encantado, espero que el próximo te guste más, .  
  
Pronto publicaré el fic que tengo HHxA. Y hablando de esa pareja, estoy escribiendo otro aunque voy lenta.  
  
Pinkz88  
  
Sip, Anna terminó entregándosele.  
  
El cambio fue drástico, pero es que el placer.... bueno, me ruborizo de pensar. E Yoh... bueno, este capitulo es la respuesta a la pregunta de que iba a ser de él. Lo siento si les gusta Yoh, a mi también, pero estuve influida por algunos fics, buenísimos he de decir, donde Yoh hace sufrir a Anna... y para colmo ella no deja de amarlo.  
  
Aunque también pienso redimirme con él en otro fic.  
  
Anónimo  
  
Cielos,,, me hubiese gustado que dejaras algún nick para poderte identificar, es medio extraño llamarte "anónimo".  
  
Te agradezco que estés leyendo este fic y que además lo consideres "súper bueno".  
  
Por fas, no te molestes conmigo por no actualizar más seguido, créeme que no lo hago a propósito.  
  
Cuando subí el cap. 2 se atravesó la semana santa y los viajes, cancele mi contrato de internet, los exámenes, las enfermedades, la menstruación (oops, eso no cuenta como excusa).  
  
Y bueno, no espero a que me escriban muchos reviews para ponerme a escribir, (difícilmente me dejaban más de 2 y aun así sigo escribiendo), de hecho este fic ya esta terminado.  
  
Lo único que te gusta de mi son mis fics?. Lo bueno es que es lo único que hago.  
  
Te parezco "chinchosa"?. No quiero interpretar esa palabra porque se oye medio fea y no sé en que sentido la estés diciendo, yo quiero imaginarme que la palabra es un error de dedo y quisiste escribir "chingona". , si claro, siempre interpreto todo a mi conveniencia.  
  
Jeje. .  
  
De verdad créeme que no me tardo a propósito. Le tengo envidia a muchos autores de por aquí que publican muy buenos fics, bastante seguido y además son larguísimos. No sé como le hacen, de verdad, porque yo a veces no tengo tiempo.  
  
Lo que daría yo porque escribir fics fuese una profesión y me pagasen por ello, así esto seria mi prioridad y dejaría de preocuparme por la escuela, el trabajo, (cual?, si renuncie), etc, etc.  
  
Ya les conté mi vida.... lo siento.  
  
BAD ANGEL  
  
Gracias por leer el fanfiction. El que la pareja te guste explica porque lo haces, en parte por eso escribí el fic, la pareja es de las más "queridas" por así decirlo, a mi en lo personal no me es indiferente y si me pongo a pensarlo, me gusta más que YxA.  
  
Pero bueno, yo escribo de todo, o casi de todo.  
  
La violencia... lo siento, cosas que pasaron por mi mente, creo que en este fanfic todos sufrieron de alguna forma...  
  
A Yoh le bajaron la novia, Anna fue ultrajada, pero con amor, y Hao pues que la rubia no lo quiere, o más bien quería, porque terminó quedándose con él.  
  
Pero como no va a tener corazón.... haz visto su carita tierna?.  
  
Creo que en el anime esta bastante claro que Anna le gusta y desde mi punto de vista, le perdona muchas cosas, como la bofetada.  
  
Amaltea-Sibila  
  
muchísimas gracias por leer el fanfiction.  
  
La pregunta: ¿por qué todos creemos que Hao es un salvaje en la cama?. Me encanta.... me haces pensar más en el asunto; supongo que al ver los últimos capítulos, su total perdida de control, eso influye para que muchas lo consideremos como tal..  
  
Lo hice salvaje y cariñoso, más salvaje que nada, pero, creo que es lo que a muchas les gusta de Hao, que no es tan tierno y pacifico como Yoh.  
  
Oopss, otra idea,,, si la llego a escribir, te la dedico.  
  
Nanase  
  
Gracias por seguir leyendo.  
  
Pero tengo que disculparme, no puedo hacer de este un fic YohxAnna puesto que ya lo termine de escribir hace un par de meses.  
  
De hecho, acostumbro poner la fecha en las notas finales. Es solo que primero escribo a mano y luego lo paso a la PC, por eso me tardo a veces.  
  
Tu tranquila, que planeo escribir otro fic YohxAnna, para compensar este.  
  
Tengo uno titulado "la primera de tantas noches", no sé si lo hayas leído, pero derrama miel.  
  
Bueno, es mi fic, pero ME IMPORTAN MUCHO SUS OPINIONES. Cuando digo que no escribo fics a petición, me refiero a que no escribo situaciones en especial.  
  
Algunos de los fics que he redactado han sido porque alguien me hace comentarios como "quedaría bien un fic sobre "x" pareja"; lo pienso y si la pareja me parece buena y tengo ideas que pueden funcionar, adelante, lo escribo y hasta se lo dedico a la persona, pues influyo para que me animara a escribir.  
  
Me "autotitul" la dama del hentai hace ya casi cuatro años porque en aquel entonces eran escasos los fics lemon/hentai, de verdad era rarísimo ver un fic con contenido sexual.  
  
A mi estos fics me encantan y me dije "si nadie los va a escribir, pues yo lo hago, no hay más". En el momento que pensé en eso decidí que solo escribiría historias con contenido erótico.  
  
Sin embargo, eres de las pocas personas que me han dicho que me merezco ese titulo (creo que solo tres me lo han dicho), GRACIAS.  
  
Escribir un Yuri?.  
  
Esta medio difícil, no soy buena para imaginarme a dos mujeres (o dos hombres, en caso yaoi),  
  
El único fic yuri que me animé a escribir fue uno "no correspondido" y encima fue a dueto con otra autora, Priss.  
  
No he vuelto a escribir Yuri.  
  
No sé, por ejemplo, tu a que mujeres de shaman king te imaginas???, para mi es imposible pensar en Anna con Tamao, quizá con Pilika, o Jun.... Es medio complicado.  
  
Lo explicito en mis fics, en que me baso...  
  
00... ay!!, que preguntas...  
  
El secreto es............. cual secreto?, hace seis años que no tengo novio. Bueno eso responde sobre si es en mis experiencias sexuales, la respuesta es NO.  
  
En realidad me baso en fantasías propias (00, soy humana y mi cuerpo a sus 20 años tiene ciertas necesidades físicas que no tiene caso negar), películas, relatos eróticos (así tal cual, no sobre anime, relatos de personas reales, aunque dudo que los relatos sean muy reales, '), y hasta una simple imagen me inspira.  
  
Uno de mis fics por ejemplo (el de YohxAnna), esta basado en un dojin hentai.  
  
Bueno... ya revele más que me inspiración, me revele a mi misma,,, es que estaba inspirada para responder los reviews... .  
  
Cualquier otra pregunta, con toda confianza.  
  
Skgirl  
  
Además de agradecerte por leer el fanfic y dejar reviews, también debo agradecerte que visitaras "Fallen Angel". La pagina por cierto esta recién actualizada, me tarde un mes en lograrlo pero ya esta, te agradecería tanto si la visitaras de nuevo.  
  
¿Qué soy buena?: GRACIAS. Bueno... este capitulo responde a tu inquietud de que pasó con Yoh... lo siento.  
  
Yokotsuno.  
  
Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero este capitulo te haya gustado.  
  
Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. [[ maedaaihotmail.com ]]  
  
Es material de "Fallen Angel" [[ http:uaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.  
  
POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.  
  
Totalizado el 12 de febrero de 2004.  
  
maedaaihotmail.com  
  
La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.  
  
NO escribo:  
  
Continuaciones de fanfictions.  
  
Fanfictions a petición.  
  
Crossover.  
  
No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.  
  



	5. Lujuriosos pensamientos

_**¡ Porque me pertenece !.**_

Por:Maeda Ai.

.:: Capitulo 5: "_Lujuriosos pensamientos_". ::.

* * *

"¿Le dijiste?."

Con esa pequeña pregunta lo recibió.

Él había ido a hablar con su hermano; tenia que decirle que ella estaba bien y que no se preocupara más. Fue un favor que la itako le vino pidiendo durante varios días y que él aceptó.

Lo hizo por ella, por sus lindos ojos negros que suplicantes lo miraban, además aprovechó para hacerle la vida imposible a su gemelo menor.

Si.... le dijo cuanto disfrutaba de hacerle el amor a la joven sacerdotisa, y como ella terminó por entregársele plenamente. Ahh, ver la mezcla de furia y tristeza en el rostro de su hermano seria un grato recuerdo que permanecería en su mente por mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora tenia cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, que pensar.... que desear.

Sin responderle a la chica, el shaman se acercó a ésta para abrazarla suave pero firmemente.

Quiso mirarla a los ojos y vagar en el mar de sensaciones que esto le provocaba; le gustaba hacerlo pues al clavar la mirada en esas bellas gemas negras, éstas le reflejaban lo que el joven de largos cabellos tanto deseaba saber.... que le pertenecía. Era como si la misma Anna se lo dijera con palabras.

Deseoso por completo de ella, la besó intensamente, permitiendo que su lengua se aventurase a viajar el interior de la boca femenina para jugar traviesamente hasta encontrar a su compañera de juegos.... la lengua de la chica.

Hao la sostenía aferrado a su pequeña y fina cintura, en tanto ella ni siquiera lo abrazaba, tan solo se dejaba hacer. Que el shaman la recorriese y besara a su entero gusto.

Y si bien pareciera que ella poco participaba en aquel contacto, sus ojos cerrados y el rojo en sus mejillas le hacían ver al joven lo mucho que su amante disfrutaba de sus caricias, sin mencionar que la rubia, al igual que él, parecía querer comérselo a besos.

Pronto el shaman de largos cabellos castaños deslizó sus ardientes labios hasta el cuello de la sacerdotisa; quería tatuar las huellas de sus besos en esa blanca piel de porcelana, esas marcas prueba de que la mujer era de él y solo de él.

"E-en serio, Hao... ¿solo le dijiste que no se preocupara, ni me buscara más?."

La duda hizo que la itako, entre jadeos, insistiese en saber hasta que punto llegó esa conversación entre hermanos. Conocía al hombre que ahora la besaba; no iba a conformarse con solo decirle eso a su hermano, no!.... seguro lo molestaría con, con....

"Le dije todo...." -Confesó sin siquiera hacer caso a las palabras de la rubia.- ".... que eres mía, que me amas, y que mejor se olvide de ti."

Terminó de decirle mientras deslizaba los finos tirantes del vestido de Anna, haciendo que estos bajaran develando un poco del cuerpo de su linda mujer.

"Pero, Hao.... no debiste de...."

Anna no pudo terminar de quejarse pues los labios del apasionado shaman habían vuelto a ocupar los suyos, elevándola suavemente y haciéndola olvidarse de todo aquello que no fuera el hombre frente a ella.

El joven de morena piel dejó que los tirantes del vestido se deslizaran por completo, provocando así que la prenda de ceda blanca cayera al piso.

En cuestión de segundos la itako quedó expuesta ante Hao, siendo la delgada ropa interior el único obstáculo para el shaman de fuego.

"Luces muy linda así."

Las mejillas de la sacerdotisa volvieron a adquirir tonalidades rojas gracias a las palabras de su amante.

No sabia si el chico intentaba sonar tierno o sensual con aquella frase. Sin embargo no pudo pensar más en ello, Hao la besaba nuevamente y cada vez con más deseo mientras permitía que sus grandes manos exploraran el frágil cuerpo de la mujer.

Los besos eran tan intensos y ardientes, que la rubia ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento fue despojada del resto de su ropa; viéndose a si misma desnuda, una vez más, frente a aquel shaman de mirada seductora.

Era inevitable, ella también lo deseaba a pesar de no encontrar razón alguna para hacerlo.

Anna lo despojó de aquella ropa que tanto le estorbaba en ese momento; atenta, observó como los pantalones del joven caían al suelo, mostrándose ante ella el miembro erecto de su amante. No podía creerlo, él ya estaba listo para penetrarla y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se dieron el primer beso de la noche.

Las ideas iban y venían sin dejar recuerdos claros en ella; sintió como el shaman la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba hasta la cama, haciéndola sentarse al borde de ésta.

Callada, nerviosa, observaba como Hao le separaba lentamente las piernas; los escalofríos llegaron a ella conforme los traviesos dedos del joven le recorrían la piel, incluso arqueó al espalda al tiempo en que emitía un sin fin de gemidos placenteros.

Así, el shaman aprovechó para posar la cabeza entre las piernas de la itako. Las ansias eran tantas que de inmediato se dedicó a explorar el sexo femenino.

"No espera, Hao... no hagas... aahh!!."

De nada servían las palabras de la sacerdotisa; el joven se dio a la tarea de separar cuidadosamente los labios vaginales de la itako para introducir lo más posible su lengua.

Anna se sintió incapaz de abrir los ojos, las caricias de su amante la estremecían y ni que decir de su lengua fungiendo como intrusa en su cuerpo.

Lo que hubo comenzado como pequeños besos a su clítoris cada vez se volvió más intenso, la mujer solo podía retorcerse conforme los labios del muchacho succionaban su vagina.

Fue entonces que la rubia separó completamente las piernas para que el contacto fuera mayor; le encanta lo que estaba sintiendo, le producía un placer increíble, era una sensación de choques eléctricos que la hacia jadear y gemir sin poderse controlar.

Estaba completamente agitada, apretando las sábanas mientras se retorcía de placer; hasta que llevó las manos a la cabeza del shaman, enredando los dedos en su largo cabello castaño, acariciándolo suavemente ya sin poder apartar la mirada de ese hombre tan apuesto.

Se mordía los labios para no gritar, no quería que esto terminara todavía. Y aunque hubo momentos en que estuvo muy emocionada y jadeaba sin parar, sentirlo introducir su lengua en su vagina mientras ésta se abría paso para permitirle la entrada a Hao, era algo que la estaba volviendo loca.

Su insaciable amante introducía y sacaba su lengua cada vez más rápido produciéndole a la joven una sensación de ansiedad muy grande dentro de ella y que crecía segundo a segundo.

"Hao, aahhh.... Haaooo!!."

Gimiendo locamente debido a un delicioso orgasmo, la itako se retorció nuevamente aun con la cabeza del chico entre sus piernas.

El corazón le latía rápidamente y respiraba agitada; terminó por extender los brazos hacia arriba como tratando de relajarse.

"No sé porque.... pero creo que te gustó."

"¡Baka!."

El joven Asakura rió divertido.

No era la primera vez que le hacia algo así a la sacerdotisa, pero siempre se sorprendía de la forma en que la chica gemía por él; adoraba escucharla.

La itako se encontraba cansada, pero el shaman apenas estaba entrando en calor, calor que lo llevó a deslizar sus atrevidas manos por todo el cuerpo femenino, sintiendo, explorando y disfrutando de cada rincón que tocaba.

Hasta que ajustó las manos a los bellísimos senos de la rubia, acariciándolos suave y lentamente, disfrutando de la incomparable sensación de sentirlos con sus manos, para luego estrujarlos con fuerza y excitación.

Complacido la escuchó gemir; estaba dispuesto a seguir hasta que....

"No, espera...." -Fuera detenido por Anna.- ".... es que a veces.... me lastimas."

"¿Te lastimo?."

Su amante la miró incrédulo.

Solo le había hecho daño una vez, la primera noche que estuvieron juntos, cuando se la quitó al imbécil de su hermano. Recordaba muy bien el dolor opacando la belleza de rostro, estaba más que arrepentido de haberla forzado, pero.... incluso ahora suprimía casi toda su fuerza con tal de no hacerle el más mínimo daño.... porque la amaba.

La itako lo miró como si leyese su mente.

Él se excitaba tanto que la poseía de una forma tan fuerte y violenta que a veces le causaba dolor, aunque también mucho placer....

Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos mientras se acariciaban mutuamente. Poco después, el shaman reinició con la lluvia de besos sobre aquel cuerpo de pálida piel, entreteniéndose con el sensible cuello de la chica con lo que la hizo gemir sutilmente.

"¡Lo siento!."

¿Había escuchado bien?; se había disculpado con ella de la forma más tierna y tranquila que pudiera recordar.

Agradada, lo besó con pasión inusual en ella; primero posando sus labios sobre los del muchacho para luego trazar un camino por todo su musculoso y perfecto cuerpo.

Viajando de la boca al cuello del shaman para seguir bajando lentamente hasta detenerse frente al pene que ya varias veces había estado dentro de su cuerpo.

Ahí estaba ella, de rodillas observando el miembro de su amante. Contemplándolo por apenas unos pocos segundos; alzó la mirada y buscó la del chico cuyos ojos se hallaban clavados en ella.

El joven pasó la lengua alrededor de sus labios, como saboreando lo que Anna iba a hacer.

Hao le sonrió lujuriosamente a la rubia, incitándola a continuar y llevar a cabo los morbosos pensamientos que ocupaban su mente....

* * *

Sin finalizar.

Otro encuentro en la cama, aunque éste está algo suavecito.

La situación está inconclusa ya que la continuaré en el siguiente capitulo, que por cierto, contendrá el final.

Soy perversa, lo sé, dejé la parte más interesante para después.

* * *

Me disculpo, NUEVAMENTE, por la tardanza. Estoy muy contenta y agradecida por sus reviews, es muy grato para mi el que sigan leyendo éste fanfic..... A TODS: Muchas Gracias.

Por cierto, hay más de un review que conteste para YOKOTSUNO, a quien no pude agradecerle en el cap. anterior, por favor, lee ambos...

....Respondo reviews ...

**Yokotsuno -** Muchas gracias por tu review, te pido disculpas por no responderte en el capitulo anterior, pero cuando recibí tus comentarios, ya había subido el capitulo, lo siento.... Bueno... siento tardarme tanto en actualizar, de verdad. Mis demás actividades me absorben por completo.

**Anna15** - ¿GENIAL?, muchas gracias; aquí está el capitulo que esperabas, ojala te haya gustado. Pues no, Anna no se arrepentirá, al menos no en éste fanfic, .

**Ai-chan4 -** Cielos, te agradezco todos tus comentarios acerca del fanfic, se nota que te gustó, también acerca de mi forma de escribir un fanfic. El lemon, es un genero muy criticado, no crees?, pero también uno de los más leídos. Es verdad, HaoxAnna no es una pareja tan aceptada como lo es YohxAnna, pero la personalidad de Hao era adecuada para éste fic, simplemente no me imagino a Yoh obligando a Anna a estar con él. Seguiré escribiendo, te lo aseguro. Si gustas leer más fanfics lemon, puedes visitar mi pagina, el link está en mi profile.... Como dices, Hao es un papucho, también me gusta, pero yo amo a Horo Horo . Yo seguiré escribiendo, no te preocupes, aunque soy medio lenta, jeje, pero no pararé, como las energiser (tampoco recuerdo como se escribe, no me he fijado, es que yo uso Duracel, ). Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo.

**Nanase -** Lo siento, es que éste fic tenia que ser HaoxAnna, ya que pretendo escribir sobre fics de YxA, HxA, HHxA y LxA. Te agradezco tus comentarios y el que sigas leyendo la historia, a pesar de que la pareja no es tu favorita. De verdad intento responder a todos los que me dejan reviews o me envían mails, porque sus comentarios me motivan a escribir más fanfictions. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Yokotsuno -** Jeje, hola otra vez. como en el capitulo anterior no te respondí, en este lo hago doble. Es cierto, la situación de Yoh es algo triste, me desquite de él, eso es todo. En el anime él ni pela a la pobre de Anna, eso influyó para animarme a refundirlo en el dolor de no ser correspondido. Siento mucho la tardanza, a veces es la escuela, otras tantas ocasiones hay cosas que me distraen, y aunque no lo creas, a veces se me olvida actualizar... lo siento.

**Harumi-chan -** Que bueno que me aclaraste que eras Haru, porque si no me hubieses confundido. Gracias por seguir leyendo ésta historia. No, no quise profundizar mucho en la pena de Yoh, solo quería narrar una especie de pelea entre hermanos, discusión más que pelea. El que planeo de HxA, aun no lo comienzo, aunque pretendo inspirarme en un dojin hentai. Por ahora estoy trabajando en un LxA y otro HHxA, así que apenas termine éste, subiré los otros dos.

**SaekiTomoyo -** Holas. Te agradezco que visitaras "Fallen Angel". También te doy gracias por leer los fanfics y los comentarios que haces sobre estos. Acerca del dibujo, ya hablamos por mail y no hay problema, al contrario, gracias por interesarte en dibujar mis historias. Coincido con tigo, Anna se ve mejor con Hao, es que Hao es más guapo, aunque él e Yoh sean gemelos. Y Sanosuke le queda mejor a Kaoru, por la edad, y por que igual, es más guapo que Kenshin.

**Misao-ai -** Muchísimas gracias por visitar mi pagina. Me autonombré "La dama del hentai" porque cuando comenzaba a escribir fanfics (hace casi cuatro años), casi nadie escribía lemon. Jeje. lo siento . Así como me tardo aquí para subir un fanfic, en la pagina me tardo uuuuuuuuuu para actualizar. Ahora estoy trabajando en la próxima actualización que será en Septiembre, sé que faltan algunos meses, pero no puedo hacerlo antes ya que no tengo material, como soy lenta para escribir y por lo regular me tardo tres meses terminar un fanfic de cuatro capítulos (a veces me tardo más), pues no tiene caso actualizar publicándo solo un fanfic, por eso me espero hasta tener mínimo cuatro, ya de perdis. Me temo que no puedo escribir un fanfic de Eriol y Tomoyo, no tanto porque sea un fic a petición, sino más bien porque dejé de escribir sobre CCSakura hace más de un año. Bueno, es que escribo por temporadas, empecé escribiendo de Digimon, luego de CCSakura, Gundam Wing, X/1999 y ahora con Shaman King, por eso ya no he hecho historias de varios animes. LO SIENTO MUCHO, DE VERDAD. Me alegra que te gustara el fic de Toya & Sakura, no creo que seas rara, es que Toya es guapo y Sakura la protagonista, es casi imposible no imaginarlos juntos, aunque sean hermanos, total, solo es un fanfic. De nuevo gracias y espero que este fanfiction te siga gustando. No sé si te interese, pero por ahora estoy escribiendo fanfics de Shaman King, Yu-Gi-Oh!, X/1999, y pretendo escribir algunos de Angel Sanctuary, (más historias entre hermanos). Me gustaría que los leyeras y me dieras tu importante opinión.

**Adelicia -** Te agradezco tus comentarios acerca del fic, aquí ésta un capitulo nuevo que espero te haya gustado. Es cierto, tiene, o tenia , violencia. Y ahora que lo mencionas, no en muchos fics se interesan por al violencia; yo si, la temática es interesante y como muchas personas mencionaron en sus reviews, Hao es más agresivo que Yoh, de eso no hay duda, así que el "papel" le venia perfecto al shaman de fuego. Ahora, el tema de la violación, ciertamente son situaciones que no son del agrado de muchas personas, en especial las mujeres. Pero esto es una historia y la trama es ficticia. Además.... ¿qué chica se enamora de su agresor?. Es medio imposible, pero en el mundo todo puede pasar. Algunos de mis fictions contienen descripciones de violación, si te interesa leerlos, puedes visitar mi pagina, el link ésta en mi profile, o bien, la dirección está al final de las notas. Yo creo que HHxA es una pareja lindísima.... estoy escribiendo un fic sobre ellos, cuando lo publique me gustaría recibir tu opinión.

**Amadalua -** 00, me sonrojo, ídola?, maestra?: pues muchas gracias, de verdad. Aunque lo de "diosa del hentai", cielos, creo que te gustaron mis fics, jeje. Te agradezco mucho todos los buenos comentarios que haces sobre mi forma de escribir, en serio, creo que nunca habían halagado tanto mi estilo de redacción. Sabes?, a veces pienso lo mismo: "Yoh es inocente o tonto?". Ya sé que es más astuto de lo que aparenta, pero.... en lo que a su compromiso se refiere es muyyyyy lento. Darte clases de lemon??. Pues mira, es medio difícil, y no porque no quiera, sino porque no sabría que decirte. Últimamente no he tenido inspiración, por ejemplo en este fic, ya tengo el capitulo final, pero le estoy haciendo bastantes correcciones, ya que hay partes de la historia donde solo describo la parte sexual, es decir, le falta ambiente, y esto parece como un instructivo. me entiendes?. Lo que puedo hacer, no sé si estés de acuerdo, es leer tus fanfics y darte mi opinión de lo que podrías corregir, aumentar o suprimir, Aclaro que solo sería mi punto de vista, que espero te sea de ayuda. No sé que opines, si gustas me puedes contactar por mail. Y bueno.... espero este capitulo te haya gustado. Gracias de nuevo. BYE.

* * *

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. [[ maedaaihotmail.com ]]

Es material de "Fallen Angel"

Y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

XKARY [[ arisugawaarashihotmail.com ]].

PRISS [[ prisspkhotmail.com ]]

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.******

Totalizado el 12 de febrero de 2004.

maedaaihotmail.com

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossover.

No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.


	6. Porque te amo tanto

_**¡ Porque me pertenece !.**_

Por:Maeda Ai.

.:: Capitulo 6: "_P__orque te amo tanto"_. ::.

* * *

La joven itako estaba de rodillas frente al miembro de su amante; lo contempló por apenas unos segundos antes de tomarlo con ambas manos e introducirlo en su boca, degustando aquel pedazo de carne y haciendo gemir al shaman de fuego.

"A-Anna!!...."

Hao apenas fue capaz de llamar a la chica.

Estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que la rubia hacia algo así, y pensar que ni siquiera se lo había pedido.

La sacerdotisa comenzó a deslizar la lengua a lo largo de aquel instrumento sexual que la volvía loca de placer. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar mientras disfrutaba y hacia disfrutar a su hombre; degustando el miembro masculino como si de un helado se tratase.

El gozo, la sensación de sentirlo palpitar dentro de su boca la llevó a meterlo y sacarlo cada vez más rápido al tiempo en que una de sus manos estimulaba los testículos del joven shaman.

El muchacho dejó que la rubia lo escuchara gemir en varias ocasiones. ¡KAMI!, ella era maravillosa.

Esa mujer lamía y succionaba golosamente, provocando grandes estragos al amo del fuego; el placer que la itako le estaba proporcionando era tanto, que el chico se dejó poseer por el intenso placer que recorría su miembro.

Desesperado por clavar su pene el interior del sexo femenino, Hao hizo que Anna se apoyase sobre sus cuatro extremidades en la cama, y sin decir una sola palabra, la penetró apresurado y ansioso.

"E-espera, Hao... aahhh!!..."

Anna se sorprendió ligeramente al sentirse penetrada de esa forma tan fuerte y rápida, pero excitante y profunda a la vez. Lo único que sintió fue placer recorrer su vagina conforme el miembro del shaman se adentraba cada vez más en su excitado cuerpo.

Los sonoros gemidos inundaron la habitación; la sacerdotisa creía morir de placer al sentir como se le ensanchaba la vagina para poder recibir el grueso y duro pene que clamaba por llegar al fondo de ella y quedarse allí hasta derramar su esencia.

Después de hacerlo tantas veces, Kyouyama comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la forma tan posesiva en que el muchacho le hacia el amor. Y quizás era más que simple costumbre.... Hao se había vuelto cuidadoso después de la primera vez que lo hicieron, no obstante seguía siendo un hombre fuerte y agresivo en el arte de amar.

Inconscientemente comenzó a compararlo con Yoh.... No, no, nunca estuvo con el menor de los gemelos Asakura, pero teniendo en cuenta su pacifica y sumisa forma de ser, Yoh hubiese sido un amante pasivo que la hubiese hecho suya con un cuidado extremo.... _-"Y hasta exagerado."-_ Pensó la itako.

Y eso no era lo que ella quería, no. De haberse casado con el niño bueno de la familia, viviría insatisfecha tanto sexual como sentimentalmente.

Más pensar en ello ya no tenia ningún caso. Ahora era la mujer de Hao Asakura, el shaman más poderoso que haya pisado la tierra; es cierto, el no se convirtió en Shaman King pero el titulo era algo sin importancia; de haber querido, el joven de largos cabellos lo hubiese ganado con suma facilidad.

Hao es el hombre fuerte y posesivo que Anna siempre quiso y se lo estaba demostrando justo en este momento, cuando sus fuertes envestidas hicieron que la rubia suplicase porque siguiera dentro de ella.

"N-no, no te detengas...."

Anna movía las caderas al ritmo que le marcaban las penetraciones del chico Asakura, quien había logrado introducir la totalidad de su pene; entrando y saliendo, siendo deliciosamente aprisionado por la vagina de la mujer.

Habiéndose tranquilizado un poco, Hao entraba y salía suavemente del interior de su mujer, siempre adentrándose un poco más en cada embestida; escuchando satisfecho como jadeaba la itako mientras recibía completamente aquel pedazo de carne caliente.

Esos bellos ojos negros estaban nublados por la ansiedad y el deseo, y al girar el rostro para poder ver a su amante, Anna solo pudo excitarse aun más.

Verlo tan dedicado y apasionado, penetrándola de aquella forma tan desquiciada, simplemente la hacia feliz, le hacia desear que esto fuera algo que hicieran eternamente.

"Hao... yo, yo..."

Las palabras de Anna se cortaron; el miembro de su amante se había enterrado completamente en su cansado cuerpo.

El joven de largos cabellos se detuvo por un momento, entreteniéndose al acariciar las caderas y la espalda de la joven.

"Me tienes loco de deseo por ti, un maldito deseo que no se acaba..."

"Haoo!!..."

El nombre de su amante fue apenas un pequeño susurro. Anna estaba tan cansada y entregada que recargó la cabeza sobre la cama, dejándose poseer al entero gusto del shaman de fuego mientras su vagina se llenaba completamente con el duro pene del muchacho.

"¡Te amo.... Hao Asakura!."

Su confesión fue acompañada por suaves suspiros y jadeos, mientras en medio de su cansancio, solo sentía como el shaman comenzaba de nuevo a moverse encima de ella.

La sacerdotisa gemía y pujaba fuertemente al sentir los golpes del pene del hombre sobre ella, ese miembro masculino que se ensanchaba cada vez más, haciendo que la excitación de la joven rubia llegara al esperado clímax.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, el placer la recorría infrenable; su sexo se contraía, apretando el pene del shaman como tratando de retenerlo dentro suyo por más tiempo.

Anna gimió cansada y satisfecha; en ningún momento esperó que Hao saliese por completo de su vagina e inmediatamente después la penetrase nuevamente hasta el fondo de una sola embestida.

"Aahh, Haooo!!...."

Un grito emergió de sus secos labios.

La itako fue presa de un nuevo y sorpresivo orgasmo el cual estremeció su cuerpo, haciéndola jadear de gozo y placer mientras el muchacho seguía penetrándola por un rato más hasta que, sin decir una sola palabra, salió completamente de su mujer.

Los ojos de Anna se posaron curiosamente sobre el atractivo rostro de Hao; él aun no terminaba y estaba frente a ella con el pene aun erecto.... no lo pensó dos veces....

Por segunda vez en la noche, la chica tomó con sus manos el miembro de su compañero, introduciéndolo a su ansiosa boca.

Solo pudo recorrerlo con sus labios y lengua por breves momentos.

"A-Anna... oohhh, Anna!!..."

El shaman suavemente la sujetó del rubio cabello mientras gemía profunda y sonoramente; eyaculando dentro de la boca de la mujer, quien saboreo y bebió lo más que pudo del salado semen de aquel hombre.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, Hao besó y abrazó a la sacerdotisa, para luego recostarla con suavidad, cubriéndose a ambos con las sábanas.

No importaba que el deseo sexual se hubiese esfumado, él seguía besándola insaciable, y ser correspondido por Anna le producía una sensación que no podría describir con simples palabras, solo sabía que lo que más deseaba en esta vida era la compañía de la joven.

Tanto la quería que incluso la acarició con tal suavidad que la itako apenas y sentía los delicados roces de las manos masculinas, como si éste temiese lastimarla de nuevo.

"Me tratas como si fuera de cristal."

"Para mi lo eres."

La chica sonrió.

Le había gustado mucho lo que hicieron; habiendo sentido emociones y sentimientos de por medio no era para menos el haber disfrutado de la compañía, las caricias y los besos de este hombre, de su cuerpo.... de él.

Anna acarició con cariño el rostro del shaman de fuego; no entendía, en verdad no entendía como es que alguien como él pudo haberse ganado su frío corazón. ¿Cómo lo logró?, si incluso la lastimó la primera vez, entonces.... ¿por qué?, ¿por qué se enamoró de él?.

"Sabes?, Anna... desde que estas conmigo, me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo.... ya no podría vivir tranquilo sin ti...."

"¿Q-qué dices, Hao... ?."

Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, los apasionados ojos del primogénito de los Asakura se posaron entretenidos sobre el fascinante techo de la habitación. Más fueron las palabras del amo del fuego la respuesta que ella tanto buscaba.

Él la necesitaba, y ella al darse cuenta se enamoró perdidamente de ese hombre. Es que.... ¿quién iba a pensar que éste shaman tenia un corazón?.... un corazón que la amaba a ella y solo a ella.

Ya se lo había dicho con anterioridad, pero no le creyó del todo. Mas ahora estaba segura de ello, que Hao la amaba.... y ella a él.

"Y-yo soy feliz.... de ser tu mujer, Hao. No quiero separarme de ti.... nunca!!."

El joven de largos cabellos sonrió, una sonrisa corta.

Los labios de la sacerdotisa se habían posado sobre los suyos, envolviéndolo en un mar de sentimientos que solo ella lograba despertar en él.... y entre todas esas sensaciones, la que más le importaba era el amor, su amor por ella.

Anna terminó acurrucándose entre los brazos de su amante mientras con suavidad acariciaba el pecho de éste.

Lo sentía mucho por Yoh, pero incluso antes de que Hao se la llevara, ella sabia perfectamente que no amaba, ni llegaría a amar al menor de los gemelos Asakura.

El sueño ya comenzaba a cerrarle los ojos, pero el recuerdo de una inquietud que necesitaba preguntarle al muchacho, la hizo resistirse a dormir....

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué había dicho que ella le pertenecía?. No lo entendía, quería saberlo...

Hao Asakura sonrió complacido; comenzaba a creer que jamás se lo iba a cuestionar.

Le explicó que a lo largo de la historia de la familia Asakura, siempre se le destinaba la mujer con mayor poder espiritual al primogénito de la generación.... en este caso, ella.

"Esa es la primera razón por la cual tenias que ser mía." - Le dijo.-

La itako no pudo evitar la sonrisa sutil que adornó su hermoso rostro.

Escuchó atenta cada palabra de su joven amante mientras éste le acariciaba su rubio cabello. Por un momento creyó que las razones serian otras; bueno, le hubiese gustado oír otra cosa, que la amaba.... solo una vez escuchó esas palabras emerger envueltas en su voz varonil, pero.... lo único realmente importante para ella era estar con Hao.

Él era su hombre, su dueño, su vida.... su amor.

Con los ojos llenos de amor por el shaman de fuego, Anna terminó durmiéndose a los pocos minutos.

Mientras, Hao seguía observándola detalladamente, estrechándola para dormir abrazados. Cuidadoso de no despertarla, depositó un suave beso en la frente de la mujer.

Y cerrando los ojos comenzaba a dejarse vencer por el cansancio, mientras la verdadera respuesta permanecía plasmada en su mente.

Un susurro escapó de sus labios, débil murmullo incapaz de llegar a los oídos de la chica, incapaz de despertarla y hacerle saber lo que en verdad llevó al muchacho a decir que ella le perteneciera.

"La segunda razón, y la única importante, Anna.... ¡ es que te amo !."

Con estas palabras, Hao se dejó envolver por el sueño, un hermoso y tranquilo sueño. Uno de esos sueños que solo tiene desde que ella está a su lado, desde que ella duerme entre sus brazos....

.... desde que Anna y su amor.... le pertenecen.

* * *

**Finalizado.******

Tengo la sensación de que el final estuvo un tanto romántico, por no decir cursi . Quise que éste último capitulo tuviera lemon y romance... espero que así haya sido.

En cuanto al shaman de fuego, creo que él es muy posesivo y al sentirse atraído por la itako decidió que ella tenia que pertenecerle solo a él, de ahí surgió todo el fic.

Anna... ella le correspondió por una de esas locas ironías del destino... ¬¬', qué??, todo es posible en ésta vida.

Y por último Yoh... quise hacerlo sufrir porque fue el más afortunado de los gemelos, lo cual es injusto, por ello hice que Hao le arrebatara lo más importante para él... Anna.

* * *

He aquí el capitulo final.

Les agradezco muchísimo A TODOS por el apoyo que me dieron con este fic. Nunca había llegado ni a los 10 reviews, pero con su ayuda la historia rebasó los 40.

De verdad se los agradezco. Espero que el desenlace les haya gustado. También me gustaría tener nuevamente la oportunidad de leer sus opiniones en futuros fanfics.

De los cuales, por cierto, el próximo en publicar será un LENxANNA, (creo que éste ha sido el año de esa pareja, porque el pasado era yohxanna).

Los reviews que dejen en éste último capitulo, se los responderé vía mail, (por favor déjenme su correo los que no lo han hecho o los que no están registrados en ).... de nuevo gracias y.... hasta luego TT.

....Respondo reviews ...

**Adelicia:** Holas. Muchísimas gracias por haber leído éste fanfiction en su totalidad, por eso y por dejar bastantes reviews.

Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, ojalá que el final sea de tu agrado.

Gracias por visitar "Fallen Angel". En cuanto al yaoi/yuri... jeje. Me imagino que te refieres al fic a duo. Bueno, créeme que ninguno de esos dos géneros me emociona, quizá por ello no he vuelto a escribir nada parecido .

Por ahora tampoco planeo escribir nada con un "trío", pero en cuanto encuentre una buena pareja, lo haré. Es que no me imagino a Hao e Yoh compartiendo a Anna... no, no. En cuanto a HOROHOROxANNA, pronto publicaré un fic de ellos, espero que te animes a leer algo sobre la pareja, sé que es medio extraño, pero también interesante .

De nuevo gracias por todo el apoyo que le diste a ésta historia.

Cuídate.

BYE, bye TT.

**Amadalua:** Me alegra que el capitulo cinco te gustara, en realidad yo no quede muy conforme con él, pero con tus comentarios y los de las demás personas me di cuenta de que no fue un fracaso.

Coincido contigo, Anna tiene mucha suerte, para empezar tiene a Yoh, es medio tontito el hombre, pero como me gustaría tener un novio tan tierno... y que este completamente a mis pies... jajajaja --risa maléfica--.

Y aunque no hay nada claro en la relación HAO&ANNA, yo creo que él esta loco por ella.... no?--.

Yoh no baka... . Es que Hao siempre sufrió y quise hacer sufrir a Yoh, pero no tengo nada en contra del menor.

Me disculpo porque no hable más de Yoh como tu querías, pero en realidad no quise profundizar más en él, mucho menos un suicidio, ese tema para mi es muy delicado y no deseo en lo más mínimo, tocarlo.

Bueno, gracias por agregarme al msn, pero yo no lo uso, ni lo tengo , lo siento muchísimo, pero como no estoy muy seguido en internet, solo puedes contactarme vía mail. Te pido disculpas.

Y bueno... desgraciadamente todo tiene un fin, y a mi no me gusta alargar mucho las cosas... pero éste fue el desenlace.... TT. Espero que te haya gustado y no te haya decepcionado. Sé que es un tanto inconcluso, pero realmente no hay mucho que decir. Que si Hao se casó con Anna (algunos querían que mencionara eso y no lo hice), realmente no importa, lo que interesa es que los dejé juntos .

Gracias de nuevo.

Hasta luego.

**Amaltea-Sibila:** Muchas, muchas gracias por haber seguido la trama de ésta historia a lo largo de seis capítulos. Espero que el desenlace te haya gustado, de no ser así, me sentiría muy, muy mal TT. Te agradezco todos los reviews que te molestaste en dejar y la paciencia que tuviste al esperar cada capitulo.

Estoy muy agradecida contigo.

Hasta luego.

**Priss:** No sé porque, pero creo que tienes algo en contra de Yoh.

Siento las partes violentas, ya sé que eres de las personas que adora las historias románticas, pero no pude resistirme a escribir algo como esto. Además, al final hubo amor, o no?.

Aquí ésta el capitulo que esperabas, el último TT. Ojalá te haya gustado el desenlace.

Te agradeceré que leas mis futuros fanfics, aunque te advierto: se viene un fic HOROHOROxANNA, pero si te sirve de consuelo, voy a matar a Yoh.

BYE.

**Nekoyue:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios; también por el apoyo que le diste a éste fanfic en estos largos meses de publicación (soy muy, muy lenta, lo siento).

También me disculpo por haberte dejado "a medias" en el capitulo anterior, pero no resistí la tentación de hacer esa "travesura" .

Si cuando regresaste a la pagina encontraste dos capítulos de la historia, entonces si que te tardaste en visitar Como dos meses.

Estaré muy contenta si pudieras leer mis futuros fanfics, y más si me dejas tus comentarios, claro, si te llegan a gustar.... espero que así sea.

Cuidate.

BYE, bye. TT.

**Harumi-chan:** También me disculpo contigo por haberte dejado en suspenso.

Espero que éste capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, después de todo es el final y no me sentiría a gusto si te decepcionó. Gracias por leer el fiction, me dará mucho gusto recibir comentarios tuyos en futuros fanfics.

BYE.

**Misaoai:** Si, soy cruel, lo sé . Es que en los fanfictions que me han gustado (de otros autores), acostumbran dejarlos en suspenso y por ello intente hacerlo aquí haber si resultaba.

Al menos contigo así fue, te dejé insatisfecha en el capitulo anterior. Ahora espero que éste te haya gustado y te dejara con un buen sabor de boca (que estés de acuerdo con el final, pues).

Por otro lado, pasando al fic de Eriol y Tomoyo que me pides. He estado pensando y quizá me anime a escribirlo. Aunque sería después de algunos de Shaman King, otro de Candy Candy y un par de Yu-Gi-Oh!; mi lista de ideas, pues.

Sé que no actualizo muy seguido aquí en Por lo general me tardo un mes, pero me gustaría que te dieras unas vueltecitas de vez en cuando, ya que aquí es donde publico más seguido (imagínate cuanto me tardo en Fallen Angel).

Bueno, te agradezco el apoyo que me diste con este fanfiction, espero que mis demás historias te gusten tanto como ésta te gustó.

BYE.

**Emmyk:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por haber leído éste fanfiction. Gracias a tu constante apoyo éste fic alcanzó más de los 40 reviews, (nunca había llegado ni a los 10 TT). 

Espero que te haya gustado el final y ojalá que puedas leer mis futuras historias.

**Pixy Missa:** Cielos, muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios. Me vinieron muy bien, en especial después de recibir un insulto por éste fic, pero bueno, eso no importa en absoluto.

Aprovecho para agradecerte por leer mis otros fanfictions.

Me alegra mucho que éste fic te haya gustado, en especial por la pareja. Se ven muy bien y muchas personas gustan de verlos juntos, me incluyo, aunque en realidad viene siendo mi segunda pareja favorita de Shaman King .

Hablando de "Hao agrediendo a Anna". Pues de ahí nació el fic completo. Desde mi punto de vista, Hao es el único hombre que no se pone a los pies de la itako, aunque la quiera, y esa idea.... me gustó.

En cuanto a Anna... tienes razón, la describí muy sumisa a como en realidad es.... haber si puedo cambiar eso en un futuro fic.

Estaré muy agradecida si pudieras seguir leyendo mis historias y darme tu opinión.

Espero que el final de éste fic te haya gustado.

BYE.

**Kamira-chan:** Muchas gracias por leer éste fanfiction, espero que el final te haya gustado.

Entiendo porque la pareja te gusta, se ven muy bien juntos.

Te agradezco que me consideres una de tus autoras favoritas, también te doy las gracias por visitar "Fallen Angel". Ahora estoy preparando una actualización para Septiembre, ya solo falta un mes .

Prometo subir varios fics y también muchas imágenes, que es a lo que más me he estado dedicando en los últimos meses, a buscar imágenes de mis parejas favoritas...

De nuevo gracias y hasta luego.

* * *

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**.

Es material de "Fallen Angel"

Y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

XKARY.

PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.******

**Totalizado el 12 de febrero de 2004.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

maedaaihotmail.ocm

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossover.

No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.


End file.
